particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Culture of Rutania and Juclandia
=Junkers= One historically significant cultural group was the Junkers, the landed aristocracy in northern Rutania. Many could trace their lineage back to the 1200s. The word "Junker" came from a Rutanian dialectal word meaning "young lord". The Junkers exerted much influence in the military. They owned immense estates in Ardinia and Bozarland. The Junkers exerted great cultural influence in Rutania for almost three millennia, but by the 25th century, the rise of new political parties promoting a free-trade economy on libertarian principles produced a new wealthy class that overtook the Junkers in net worth and social status. However the presence of the Junkers in Rutania did not cease to exist. They influenced the life of Rutania in the following centuries, as well. In 2701, the newly formed Rutanian Elitist Party openly embraced some of the Junker traditions, many of its members being the offspring of great Junker families. Traditional Junker Dynasties *1. Klinkerhoffen *2. von Bruckenthal *3. Bozarburg *4. de Spaak *5. Rokossovsky *6. von Dueseldorf *7. von Aschenbach *8. Klausenburg *9. LeBon The families of Kinkerhoffen, Rokossovsky, von Dueseldorf, von Aschenbach, Klausenburg and LeBon had given important Heads of the State in the persons of Johann X. Klinkerhoffen, Miklos Rokossovsky, Erik Von Dueseldorf, Heinrich von Aschenbach, Lord Klausenburg and Pierre LeBon. =Commonwealth Day= 6th October is a national holiday in Rutania, which celebrates the day in which the nation was established as a Commonwealth by Vladimir Campbell. 6th October 2395 was the date when the Rütanen Empire dissolved and the Commonwealth of Rutania was established. Ever since 2958, this day celebrates not just the Commonwealth, but also the establishment of the monarchy. =Media= The principal media trust of Rutania is the Rutanian News Network (RNN) having its centre in the city of Hayek. =Sports= Rutanian Football Association (RFA) is the national association football league with 3 major divisions, the top of which is called the Elite Division. Each league consists of 18 clubs, with 3 being promoted and 3 relegated every year. Most teams maintain their own academies. Attendance for major clubs, like Bozarburg FC, reach over 80,000 a game. Sponsorship and revenues are massive, but profit is minimal as massive amounts are spent to pay for player wages and transfers. The Rutanian National Football squad is a premier international outfit, but have yet to win a major competition, despite the talent available. Cricket and water sports are also immensely popular in Rutania, as well as mountaineering in the southern part of the nation. =Education= Universities: *Seaborg University *Klausenburg University School of Government *University of Delvar *University of Port Nelson *University of Bozarburg In 2839, Senator Tony Manson (LDP), established a National Education Program for Rutania. It created a free public education system, a network of universities, vocational schools, and colleges nationwide, fully subsidised, funded by the Government. However, this was later overturned by the REP and OP coalition. Education is now largely a devolved matter, with large block grants from the federal government for higher education. There are some especially prestigious instituions in Rutania, with the University of Bozarburg being one of the centers of classical liberal free-market thought in the world. The Klausenburg University School of Government is also the alma mater of many of Rutania's leading politicians, as well as being a major center for the study of Zardic politics, which are interesting as they are the most continuous political system in existence in Terra. Many Rutanian political thinkers and historians became interested in this topic of study, especially over the course of the 30th century. =Link= Rutania and Juclandia